Recommended Characters/Episode 17
At Cake at Stake These characters appear at Cake at Stake, to watch Blocky get eliminated. Speaker calls them "stalkers". Angry German David Kid Appley Appley is a recommended character that was recommended by PSA in The Reveal. Appley appears to be a red apple with a green stem at the top. The green stem also has a green leaf attached to it at the top. Autotune Autotune is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal and was recommended by JACKIEMON1. It is a gray word "AUTOTUNE" with a gray glow around it. Autotune doesn't have a face nor any limbs. Baby Announcer thing Baby Coiny Baby Firey Baby Ice Cube Baby Leafy Baby Pen Baby Pencil Baby Spongy Backpack Backpack is a recommended character that was recommended by maadog14ify in The Reveal. Backpack appears to be a blue poorly drawn backpack with a face, 2 arms and 2 legs. Balloony Banana Basketball (Brom316) Basketball (flamer9111) Basketball (Pacothediscoking) Bell Bill Cosby Blue Ball Blue Poker Chip Blue Tennis Ball Blue Tennis Ball is a character recommended by BlockyCuzco in The Reveal. It is a blue-colored variation of Tennis Ball. Boo Book Broom Broom is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a broomstick. It was seen with Cat and Cat Witch on top of it. Brown Fudge Ball Brown Fudge Ball is a character recommended by maxbigtoe in The Reveal. Burger Bushy Bushy is a character recommended by TeamToothless1 in The Reveal. It was hit by the Announcer's knives when Bubble and Leafy jumped over them. Camera Carpet Cat Witch Cat Witch is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. They are a badly drawn cat wearing a witch hat. They were part of the large crowd and was seen on top of Broom. Catty Charmander Cheese Chicken Chicken is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a Tan Blond Chicken. It was recommended by TheDomster9000. Chocolate Strawberry Milk Chris McLean Clean Ball Cloudy :Not to be confused with Cloudy, another recommended character. Cloudy is a recommended character that was recommended by JoshuaJoyCleyn, who appeared in The Reveal. It is a happy-looking cumulus cloud with arms. Cola Ice Cube Cola Ice Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It is Ice Cube but with frozen cola instead of frozen water. It was recommended by paviaedwin. Cola Ice Cube.jpg Colored Ball Contestant Monster Contestant Monster is a recommended character from Episode 17 that was recommended by alexlion05. The Contestant Monster is a mix between all the original BFDI contestants with a mechanical elephant-like leg at the bottom and a single black arm sticking out of Ice Cube's body at the right. Cookie Monster Credit Card Cricket Bat Crystal Crysral is a recommended character recommended by vicentetdh. It appeared in The Reveal. It is an armless crystal. Daffodil Daft Punk Dan Pro Deodorant Diamond Dictionary Dime Dime was a character recommended by englishcreamcakes in The Reveal. Diving Board Donut Dragonman Dragonman is a recommended character from episode 17. It was recommended by tyboy618. It is a yellow monster with black spikes on its back, as well as dark yellow wing with "DRAGON MAN" written on it. It also has a green look-alike from the same episode. Drumstick Drumstick was a character recommended by rememberREACH417 in The Reveal. Dust Bunny Dust Bunny is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a grey clump of dust. It was recommended by englishcreamcakes. Earplugs Eggy Enola Boy Eyeball Eyeball is a character recommended by alexlion05 in The Reveal. Fanny Fast Cube Fast Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is Blocky with the word "FAST" written on the top of it. Feather Fire-ette Fire Ball Firella Flag Flag is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a red flag that is waving. Flaky Flaky is a recommended character who appeared in The Reveal. It is a red version of David with spines and flakes on its back. It was named and designed after Flaky, a character from the internet show Happy Tree Friends. It was recommended by theHEARTGOLD10. Floating Eyeball Floating Eyeball is a character recommended by Carraid73 in The Reveal. Fortune Cookie Fossil Fossil is a recommended character recommended by englishcreamcakes. It appeared in The Reveal. It is an armless rock with a dinousar fossil in it. French Fry Fridge Fries Gatling Pea Gatling Pea is a recommended character from The Reveal. They were recommended by MegaCoolTommyDee. They are based on a plant with the same name in the game Plants vs. Zombies. Gatling Pea.jpg Giant Firey Giant Godzilla Giant House Giant House is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. They were recommended by MrOrange890. Gigantic Flower Gir Gir is a recommended character from Episode 17. It is the character Gir from Invader Zim, an animated TV series. It was recommended by frezblade. Girl Pen Glasses Glasses is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. He/She is a pair of eyeglasses with circular lenses. Other then that, nothing else is currently known about him/her. Glasses also appeared in Rescission. Glue Bottle Glue Bottle is a character recommended by MrOrange890 in The Reveal. It is a re-colored variation of Hand Sanitizer. Gold Cube Gold Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is a gold variation of Blocky. Golden Key Golden Ring Goldy Grandfather Clock Grapes Grapes is a recommended character who was recommended by nheonhoc. They appeared in The Reveal as part of the large crowd watching the elimination. Grass Green Cube Green Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is a green Blocky. Green Pen and Green Eraser Green Pen and Green Eraser are recommended characters that appeared in The Reveal. They were both recommended by Englishcreamcakes. They are identical to that of Pen and Eraser, but are green-colored. th_kindlephoto-324599370.jpg|Green Pen th_kindlephoto-324558571.jpg|Green Eraser Hammer Hammer is a recommended character recommended by cheese7373. It appeared in The Reveal. It is a hammer. Hand Sanitizer Hand Sanitizer was a character recommended by MrOrange890 in The Reveal. Hat Heart Heatball Hot Dog Hot Dog is a character that was recommended by huntsgum in The Reveal. House Ice Ball Ice Cream iPod iPod was a character recommended by elmojake1359 in The Reveal. iPhone Jasmine Jetpack Jetpack '''is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a jetpack. Juice Box Jujubes '''Jujubes are recommended characters recommended by Luigifan00001 in The Reveal. They're based on the candy called Jujubes. Justin Bieber Justin Bieber is a recommended character from The Reveal and Gardening Hero. He was recommended by PestramiShow. He is badly drawn variation of David, based on the singer who started his career from his YouTube channel. He has blonde hair. Ke$ha Ke$ha '''is a recommended character from episode 17. It was recommended by Sim23839. It is a stick figure similar to David but with long, blonde hair shouting "Tik Tok", one of Ke$ha's songs in real life. Kirby '''Kirby is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a badly-drawn pink Kirby. Lady Gaga Lady GaGa is a recommended character who appeared in The Reveal. She is a copy of David with long blond hair and the words "Poker Face" written in black letters above her head. This is a reference to her song, called "Poker Face". Laptop Laptop is a character recommended by BlockyCuzco in The Reveal. Lawn Mower Leafy's Dad Luxury Car Magazine Magnifying Glass Male Leafy Male Pencil Mario Markers Maroon Ball Maroon Ball is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a Maroon rubber ball. It was recommended by englishcreamcakes. Meat Cube Meat Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is a meat Blocky. Metal Ball Metal Man Microphone (desmundhume) Microphone (Veer716) Milkshake Milkshake is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It was recommended by cheese7373. Moldy Banana Moldy Banana is a character recommended by englishcreamcakes. They are a rotting banana that is frowning. It appeared in The Reveal. Mouse Mousey Mrs. Blocky Mrs. Blocky is a recommended character who was recommended by BlockyCuzco. She appeared in The Reveal as part of the large crowd watching the elimination. Mrs. Rocky Nail Nerf Bullet Nice Ball Nickel Oil Cube Oil Cube is a recommended character from episode 17. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is an olive-colored recolor of Blocky that is supposedly oil and has the words "OIL" written on top of it. Orange Blocky Orange Blocky is a character recommended by DragonBallNC in Episode 17. Orange Blocky is an orange version of Blocky. Pachirisu Paper Cube Paper Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is a paper Blocky. Patrick Star PB (Peanut Butter) Pengy Picture Frame Picture Frame is a recommended character recommended by Brom316. It appeared in The Reveal. It is an picture in a picture frame. Inside the picture it has a black dead tree on some grass with a river near it. Pikachu Pikachu is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a badly drawn Pikachu hanging from a telephone pole. It was based on the character with the same name from the game series, Pokémon. Pillow Plastic Ball Pluto Pokéball Pokéball is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 17. It is a limbless Poke Ball with a face, saying "I WANNA BE IN A BAG!". It was recommended by kiks2506. It is based on a Poké Ball, a device used to catch Pokémon in the popular Japanese franchise, Pokémon. Poptart Power Lines Pursey Pursey is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a pink badly drawn purse. Puzzle Rainbow Rainbow '''is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. Different versions of it also appeared in Rescission and Hurtful!. In all of it's appearances, it is a rainbow. Rainbow Spongy Rebecca Black Red '''Red is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is the color red. It was recommended by KINOFARR65. Red Poker Chip Reimu Reshiram Reshiram is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a poorly drawn, white-colored figure with its wings out and smaller than the original. It resembles Reshiram, a character from the video game Pokemon Black and White ''and is the mascot of ''Pokemon Black. It was recommended by KINOFARR65. IMG 1431.jpg|Reshiram in The Reveal IMG 1430.jpg IMG 1455.jpg|Reshiram with Zekrom Robot Roboty Rocky's Dad Rocky's Girlfriend Ruby Sadness Salt Sand Cube Sand Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is a sand Blocky. Saw Shirt Shrink Ray Shrink Ray is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It was recommended by yummysimon4. Skateboard Sky Snakey Snakey is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a yellowish-limesnake, a type of reptile in real life. It was recommended by theviperman77. Soap Cube Soap Cube is a recommended character from The Reveal. It was recommended by worldsubways13. It is a soap Blocky. Soil Sorry Speed Ball Stapler Stick Figure Stoney Strudel Subscribe Button Teacup Tears Tear is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a clone of Teardrop. Techno Pie Teh Boom Teh Boom is a recommended character that was recommended by Lohuydahutt in The Reveal. Teh Boom appears to be a yellow sparkle/explosion. Teh Boom also has 6 limbs: 4 arms and 2 legs. Tennis Racket Tennis Racket is a character recommended by alexlion05 in The Reveal. The Simpsons The Sims Diamond The Sims Diamond is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is the diamond icon from The Sims video game series. The Tiny Loser Chamber Thunderstorm Thunderstorm is a recommended character recommended by MaxiMan360. They were seen in The Reveal with Rainbow and Bolty to the top and bottom accordingly. Toad Tooth Toothbrush Towel Towel is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a towel. It was recommended by JACKIEMON1. Tree Troll Face Tulip Tulip is a character recommended by simondomino. It looks like a yellow flower, but without assets. TV (TDPets1) TV (UMVideos10) Vacuum Vacuum is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal as part of the large crowd. It is a badly drawn light blue upright vacuum cleaner. Venus Voilet Vomit Waddle Dee Waddle Dee is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a badly drawn Waddle Dee, an enemy from the Kirby video game series. Waddle Dee is next to Kirby, at the top left corner of the crowd. Walking Toilet Waluweegee Water 1 Water 2 Water Ball Water Bottle Weirdy Weirdy is a recommended character that was recommended in The Reveal by BFDIFAN9001. Weirdy appears to be a mix between Blocky (as a head), Spongy (as a body) and Pencil and Match (possibly both as legs). Weirdy also has a focused face on Blocky part and two black arms sticking out of the sides of the Spongy part. Whispy Woods White Poker Chip White Poker Chip is a recommended character who appeared in The Reveal. It is a poker chip. Wire Ball Worm Yellow Pen Zekrom Zekrom is a recommended character who appeared in The Reveal. It is a poorly drawn, re-colored version of Reshiram (which also appears in the same episode), meant to resembles the character Zekrom from Pokemon Black and White ''and is the mascot of ''Pokemon White. It was recommended by KINOFARR65, the same person who recommended Reshiram. IMG 1453.jpg IMG 1454.jpg|Zekrom in The Reveal IMG_1455.jpg|Zekrom with Reshiram Knife Treeyee Tree Competition These characters appeared when the contestants were competing. Bolty Bolty was a character recommended by totaldrama23 in The Reveal. Frisbee 30 New Contestants These 30 contestants have been "handpicked out of hundreds." Now they are up to join Season 2. Here they are. #8-Ball #Balloony #Barf Bag #Basketball #Bell #Bomby, Bob-omb, Teh Boom, Nuclear Bomb, TNT #Book, Dictionary #Clock #Cloudy #'David' #Dora #Eggy #Evil Leafy #Fanny #Fries #Grassy #Marker #Naily, Tack #Nickel, Dime, Quarter #Nonexisty #Pie #Pillow #Remote #Robot Flower, Mechanical Flower, Auto-tune (other flower variants: Daffodil, Daisy, Gigantic Flower, Lily, Rose, Violet) #Roboty #Ruby #Saw #Taco #Tree, Treeyee, Whispy Woods #TV, Telly Trivia * In The Reveal, Autotune said that it is a form of Robot Flower, even though it does not look like her. * In the list of recommended characters shown at the bottom of the episode, there was a mistake where "AUTONTUNE" was written instead of "AUTOTUNE". * Flag is one of the few recommended characters to be animated, similar to Crayon jumping and the recommended characters Firey set in fire. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters